


Crisp Autumn Air, Cloves, and Honey

by eexiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Werewolves, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Chanyeol is the only one who can smell that amazing scent, and it's driving him insane.





	Crisp Autumn Air, Cloves, and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for Fight Club on LJ.

“Whoops!” Chanyeol cries, accidentally bumping into another student in the line for sandwiches. The boy’s ID falls to the ground and Chanyeol hurries to pick it up. “Here you go.”  
  
“Thanks,” the boy replies, smiling at Chanyeol quickly before turning back to the line.  
  
“Chanyeol,” comes a voice behind him, and lo and behold it’s Minseok the beta. The one Chanyeol had kind of a crush on until Minseok and Luhan started hooking up, and ever since then Minseok’s pheromones smelled like licorice. Which, in Chanyeol’s humble opinion, is gross as fuck.  
  
“Hi,” Chanyeol grins, glancing at the sandwiches. Damn, those smell good. “What brings you to the cafeteria today? You never eat here.”  
  
Minseok sighs. “Luhan insisted, but then he decided to eat with the alphas so I’m probably going to grab a sandwich and head to the library.” He shrugs, looking at the sandwiches. “They don’t look that good today, though.”  
  
Chanyeol looks at them again, and he’s about to retort that they smell amazing when he realizes that’s definitely not the sandwiches.  
  
The scent wafts into his nose, and somehow it reminds him of a feeling he’s never felt before. He doesn’t know why it feels so familiar because it shouldn’t - clearly, it shouldn’t, since he’s never felt this feeling before - but it does. It’s such a nice smell, like crisp autumn air, cloves, and honey. He can smell every note in the scent, can pinpoint exactly what the dominant tones are. It’s like he’s drinking a glass of fine wine but this smell is  _so much better_  than that.  
  
He gets his sandwich, realizing that Minseok had cut him in line. He doesn’t care. Still wondering where that smell is coming from, he goes to sit down with the other alphas. The scent lingers in the air, and Chanyeol wonders if it’s getting warmer or if it’s just him.  
  
“Chanyeol, what the fuck are you doing?” Luhan demands, and Chanyeol looks back at his group of friends who are all sitting at a table in the cafeteria.  
  
“Do you smell that?” he asks them, and Sehun and Yifan shrug while Luhan and Yixing sniff around, humoring Chanyeol.  
  
“Smell what?” Yixing asks. Chanyeol frowns.  
  
“Don’t tell me you guys can’t smell that  _amazing_  smell. What the heck is that?” he asks himself, mostly and Yixing’s still sniffing while the others have given up.  
  
“Nobody smells it, Park,” Sehun says absentmindedly. He glances over to where the omegas are sitting a few tables over, and Zitao, the omega Sehun’s had his eyes on, is animatedly talking to two other omegas and Yixing’s mate, a beta named Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s still jealous that they found each other so early - college is fairly early to find your mate.  
  
But the biggest thing on Chanyeol’s mind is not finding a mate - it’s finding out where that incredible smell is coming from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time he smells it, he’s at the gym in the locker room, showering. But this time, the smell is so much stronger. It’s mingling with the steam in the shower and sticking to his skin. He briefly thinks it’s some guy’s shampoo or something, body wash maybe, but he looks around and he’s the only one showering. And that’s when it hits him.  
  
That’s the smell of an omega. It’s no wonder Chanyeol’s getting a little horny. The notes of honey in the smell are stronger than the first time the scent wafted into his vicinity. He wraps a towel around his waist, interested enough in where this smell is coming from that he’s willing to cut down on shower time. He walks around, following his nose, before he spots a small, soft looking boy unlocking a locker.  
  
He’s found his omega. He saunters up to the boy, the smell almost cloying around him.  
  
And then he turns around. That’s not an omega. “What are you looking at?” the boy asks rudely, looking up at Chanyeol with black eyes.  
  
“Oh...sorry...I thought you were an omega…”  
  
“You are so fucking dead,” the other alpha bares his teeth menacingly, a curling his hands into ominous looking fists. “I fucking swear to God…”  
  
“Sorry!” Chanyeol apologizes profusely. He looks around manically, sniffing the air. “Don’t you smell that?”  
  
“Smell what? All I smell is sweat,” the other alpha growls.  
  
“This amazing smell…” Chanyeol muses, and the other alpha takes pause for a moment, noticing that Chanyeol really has no intention of treading on his territory. He relaxes slightly, but Chanyeol still feels the dominating pheromones this alpha is omitting. It’s a little scary, honestly. But the alpha is looking around for where the scent is coming from too, and that reassures Chanyeol a bit.  
  
“Could be the pack of omegas that just left,” the alpha shrugs. “My mate is here, but he’s mated to me, so I doubt his pheromones are very strong to you at this point.” His tone is defensive, but clearly his mate is not the one Chanyeol is smelling.  
  
“Damn. I need to find this omega,” Chanyeol frowns, looking around. “This smell is driving me insane, in a good way. Oh, I’m Chanyeol, by the way. Let me know if you smell this smell. It smells like cool air, cloves, and especially honey!”  
  
“Okay...I’m Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo says, “but do. Not. Mistake me. For an omega. Ever again.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Chanyeol finds himself saying automatically. Damn, this is one powerful alpha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo become unlikely good friends, and it’s not until Chanyeol’s at Kyungsoo’s birthday party at the house of Kyungsoo’s mate that he smells that smell again. And this time...this time, it’s suffocatingly sweet with the smell of musk mixing with the honey. Chanyeol can hardly breathe.  
  
“What the heck?” Chanyeol cries, scaring the alphas he came with. “That smell! It’s here!”  
  
“I just smell alcohol,” Sehun shrugs, heading straight for Zitao across the room. Yixing claps Chanyeol on the back.  
  
“Ask Kyungsoo, maybe?” Yixing suggests, letting Baekhyun come over and take his hands, leading him away. The smell of alcohol is present, yeah, but that smell. He can’t figure out where it’s coming from and it’s driving him CRAZY. He’s sweating even though the dancing hasn’t even started yet. He can’t ask Kyungsoo, because Kyungsoo wouldn’t know, but he does find Kyungsoo’s mate, a beta named Junmyeon.  
  
“Are there omegas here?” he asks, and the beta looks suspicious.  
  
“Yeah, Jongdae and Zitao are here...and Jongin...he’s in his room upstairs, though. He’s not feeling very good.”  
  
“Where’s Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks, figuring he’ll start there because there’s no way a sick omega is emitting such strong pheromones.  
  
“He’s over there,” Junmyeon points to where Sehun had gone originally, and much to Chanyeol’s surprise, this Jongdae person is wrapped up in Yifan’s arms, gleefully, teasingly, and half-heartedly resisting Yifan’s attempts to kiss him.  
  
Well, so much for that idea.  
  
“Jongin...I need to go see him…” Chanyeol says, turning for the stairs, but Junmyeon catches his arm.  
  
“No, no no no you don’t,” Junmyeon says. “Jongin is alone in his room for a reason. I know alpha hormones, and I’m just a beta. You won’t be able to keep your hands off of the poor omega once you get close. You’re staying downstairs.”  
  
But Junmyeon’s just revealed something very important. “You mean...he’s in heat?”  
  
Junmyeon claps his hand over his mouth, realizing what he’s just admitted to Chanyeol. Omegas generally try to hide their heat if they don’t have a mate, because, as Junmyeon had said, it’s very hard for alphas (and even unmated betas) to keep their hands off of them. But Chanyeol knows now. And he really really wants to meet Jongin. He’s getting hot just thinking about it. That’s why the scent is so strong; the omega is in heat.  
  
“I… _yes_  he’s in heat but now’s not a good time for you to meet each other. Why don’t I set you two up on a date and you can see if you two have chemistry. But for now why don’t you go enjoy the party?” Junmyeon offers. Chanyeol accepts, but he leaves soon after because he’s not sure he can follow Junmyeon’s request with that smell lingering in his nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junmyeon forgets to set up the date, but that’s okay, because Chanyeol is in the library a few days later when the smell wafts his way again. It’s not incredibly strong - stronger than the first day, but not as strong as the time in the locker room and certainly not as strong as at the party - but it’s still strong enough for Chanyeol to be interested in its source.  
  
He turns around quickly, just enough to see a lock of brown hair disappear behind the stacks. He smirks to himself, walking as quietly as he can towards the scent. It’s getting stronger and he knows, he  _knows_  he finally has his prey cornered.  
  
A quick turn around the shelf reveals a  _beautiful_  omega, with chestnut brown hair and sleepy eyes. His head is down, pretending to look at books on German law, but they both know averted eyes won’t mask the raging pheromones emanating from the omega.  
  
“Jongin, right?” Chanyeol says, and the omega doesn’t meet his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” he says sheepishly, his cheeks turning red as the scent deepens.  
  
“I’m Chanyeol,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin nods.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Why is it that I’m the only one who can smell you?” Chanyeol asks. Jongin looks up.  
  
“Because -” Jongin starts, but he doesn’t have to finish, because Chanyeol knows. Those clear brown eyes have told him all he needs to know.  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol breathes, and Jongin’s pheromones are stronger, all of a sudden. “ _Oh,_ ” he coughs. “My God, I imprinted on you, didn’t I? That day in the cafeteria, I picked up your ID card.”  
  
Jongin nods, lowering his head again. So  _that’s_  why Chanyeol started smelling it that day.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol says, feeling genuinely apologetic that he didn’t notice when it first happened. “You’ve been suffering through your heat all alone.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Jongin shakes his head. “Really, I take medicine for it. It was just...extra bad this time and the medicine didn’t help a whole lot. But it’s over now. So.”  
  
“Well,” Chanyeol says, leaning on the bookshelf. He’s about to say something when Jongin looks him up and down and the pheromones double in intensity. Chanyeol perks up. “Oh my God, you’re aroused, aren’t you? This is what you smell like when you think I’m  _sexy_.”  
  
“No,” Jongin says defensively, but there’s no hiding the color blooming in his cheeks. It’s fine, because Jongin’s pheromones are getting Chanyeol pretty excited as well. Chanyeol takes a step toward Jongin and Jongin steps backwards. “Please don’t,” Jongin says, trying not to bare his neck to Chanyeol. It’s clear his hormones want him to, but obviously his mind is telling him something else.  
  
Chanyeol can control himself, too. He steps back again. “Sorry. I just...I’d like to help you out.”  
  
“Take me on a date, first,” Jongin says shyly. “I always said I’d go on at least one date before mating.” He is so unbearably cute, even though his pheromones are so strong it’s got Chanyeol hot under the collar.  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol nods. “Okay.” That’s a deal he can be happy with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He makes it the best damn date of all time, and Jongin seems to really enjoy that. They go to the movies, then for ice cream, and then Chanyeol takes Jongin to walk by the river. Jongin has the cutest smile, the most adorable laugh, and the most amazing pheromones. He smells so fresh, just like the way his face lights up when Chanyeol tells a dumb joke.  
  
It’s when they’re back at Jongin’s house that Chanyeol finally feels comfortable making a move. He takes Jongin’s hand gently, and Jongin smiles this soft smile that drives Chanyeol almost as crazy as the scent he’s giving off.  
  
“I’m glad the alpha who imprinted on me turned out to be so nice,” Jongin grinned as they walked up to the door of the house hand in hand. “I was always scared that I would have to mate with some sort of horrible alpha who would just use me. But this was really really nice. And all your friends say good things about you.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Chanyeol smiles. He takes Jongin’s other hand, looking at him inquisitively. “Can I kiss you? I don’t want to overstep my bounds.”  
  
Jongin bites his lip. “Next time,” he says, and Chanyeol isn’t going to lie and say he’s not a tiny bit frustrated, but when Jongin smiles at him apologetically, he can’t be mad for long. “Sorry. It’s just...you’re wonderful. But I’m still not totally ready.”  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol nods. He squeezes Jongin’s hands in reassurance that this is okay. “I want to respect you. So, I’ll see you again soon?”  
  
“Definitely,” Jongin grins before heading inside.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t get any, but he still feels quite satisfied with the way that date went. He can’t wait for the next one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Due to scheduling conflicts and such, they don’t see each other again until about two weeks later when Chanyeol drops by unannounced.  
  
Junmyeon opens the door and the very first thing Chanyeol notices is the insane amount of Jongin’s pheromones that hit him.  
  
“Hi,” Junmyeon says pleasantly. “Sorry, Kyungsoo’s at his own place. And Jongin’s sick.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Chanyeol coughs, the scent enveloping his face. “He’s in heat again. It’s early, isn’t it?”  
  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Fine, yes, he’s in heat. God, why did you have to imprint on him? It’s like a lie detector.”  
  
“I can’t help it. Can I please go see him?” Chanyeol pleads. His dick twitches in his pants, the smell is that strong. Junmyeon sighs, not noticing this embarrassing detail and nods.  
  
“Only because his medicine isn’t working at all,” Junmyeon says, stepping aside and letting Chanyeol in. “Upstairs, second door to the -”  
  
But Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told where to go; the smell is the only map he needs. He knocks on the door.  
  
“Jongin? It’s Chanyeol. Can I...can I come in?”  
  
“Yes!” comes the strangled cry, and Chanyeol opens the door excitedly. He has to be gentle, and careful, though. He doesn’t want to startle or scare Jongin, and he especially doesn’t want Jongin to hate him.  
  
Jongin’s spread out on his bed wearing just boxers and nothing else, legs splayed on either side, arms holding a pillow over his head. His cock is pressing against his body through his boxers.  
  
“Why don’t you touch yourself?” Chanyeol asks, seating himself on the side of the bed next to Jongin.  
  
“It doesn’t help and just makes it more painful later,” Jongin whines through the pillow.  
  
“If I do it will it still be bad?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin moans loudly, the scent around him getting thicker, if that’s even possible. Chanyeol’s dick starts to harden at the sound and the smell and the sight. He’s doing his best to resist until Jongin gives him the word.  
  
“Please, please, Chanyeol,” Jongin pants, “please help.”  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol asks, carefully fingering Jongin’s waistband.  
  
“I want you  _not_  to tease,” Jongin says, finally uncovering his head. Ah, fuck, Jongin’s cheeks are pink and the roots of his hair are matted with sweat. His pupils are dilated and his pink mouth is hanging open, panting hard.  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol smiles, closing Jongin’s legs so that he can pull his boxers away. They’re slightly wet and Chanyeol is really turned on. He throws the boxers aside and strokes one finger up the underside of Jongin’s cock. Jongin moans loudly, and Chanyeol is sure the poor omega is already nearing his limit. Chanyeol leans in, watching Jongin’s face as he presses his lips to Jongin’s balls.  
  
Jongin whimpers, then. He fucking  _whimpers_  as Chanyeol mouths him slowly and God Chanyeol is so turned on right now. He can’t help himself; he envelops Jongin’s entire cock in his mouth and starts sucking, pulling away when Jongin’s pheromones go haywire. It’s just in time; Jongin comes in ropes across his own stomach and damn he looks pretty.  
  
“Claim me,” Jongin cries, his cock still hard as ever. “Claim me, please Chanyeol, please,” he moans loudly, baring his neck unabashedly. Chanyeol finds himself launching forward to sink his teeth into Jongin’s neck when he stops.  
  
“I can’t, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, crawling up the bed to meet Jongin’s eyes. “I can’t claim you. Not like this. You’re in heat, you don’t know what you’re saying. I want to court you properly.” The smell around them is driving Chanyeol crazy but he has to do this right. He has to.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongin whines incoherently, and he sounds so petulant and adorable that Chanyeol just has to shut him up. He seals Jongin’s lips in his, kissing the breath out of his future mate. Jongin reaches to hug Chanyeol, melting in his embrace and Chanyeol needs to take him right now.  
  
“You’re mine,” Chanyeol growls, and Jongin whimpers again, baring his neck. Chanyeol’s not even sure Jongin is fully in control of his actions at this point. Chanyeol himself is finding it difficult to hold himself back and not mark Jongin right now, but he knows he needs to wait. Instead, he pulls away, reaching a hand down to Jongin’s entrance. Jongin’s already dripping, his heat having caused him to self-lubricate and Chanyeol can easily slide a finger inside him.  
  
Jongin makes this noise of such utter satisfaction that Chanyeol wants to do whatever he can to please his omega. Chanyeol pumps his finger in and out before adding a second, third. Jongin is panting and whining and Chanyeol just really can’t wait any longer.  
  
“Can I -” he starts to ask, but Jongin just whines louder.  
  
“Please, I need you inside me,” he heaves, and Chanyeol obliges Jongin with pleasure. He presses in slowly, groaning as he sheathes himself. Jongin clenches around him and that feeling is so amazing.  
  
“Jongin,” Chanyeol growls, pressing his hips against Jongin’s glorious ass. His fingers dig into his future mate’s sides, and Chanyeol is trying with all his might to be gentle even as Jongin’s pheromones are hitting him hard. “God, this is...incredible,” he mutters, and Jongin starts arching to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts.  
  
Chanyeol wraps a hand around Jongin’s cock and starts tugging and twisting and teasing until Chanyeol has him coming again. This time, Jongin clenches even tighter through his orgasm and Chanyeol can’t control himself anymore. His knot starts to grow even as he pushes in and out of Jongin. When Jongin realizes what’s happening, he squeals in pleasure, his cock still hard.  
  
“Ah, Chanyeol,” he moans sweetly, the note of honey in his scent prevailing over all else. He jerks Jongin off again, pulling him up so that they can kiss, Jongin panting hard. Jongin’s insides are so hot and slick, and the kisses Jongin is giving him are searing and desperate. Jongin’s getting wetter and wetter with each of Chanyeol’s thrusts into him.  
  
Chanyeol pumps and pumps until he can’t anymore, coming hard inside Jongin. His vision goes black for a moment as he barely registers Jongin coming on their stomachs as well, finally going soft in Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
Jongin peppers Chanyeol’s face with lazy kisses as they collapse on the bed, still bound together by Chanyeol’s knot. It’s an intimacy Chanyeol has never felt before, and he likes it. A lot. This feeling of satisfaction and affection is what he first smelled in Jongin’s scent oh so long ago. He supposes it was foreshadowing of things to come.  
  
“That was so much better than I imagined it could be,” Jongin mumbles shyly. “And my heat has never ended so quickly and so perfectly. You...you are amazing. Thank you.”  
  
“God, Jongin, I’m seriously falling in love with you,” Chanyeol says sleepily. He notices that Jongin’s scent is finally subdued, still smelling pleasant but not overwhelming. “This is nice.”  
  
“So...will you claim me now?” Jongin asks eagerly, and Chanyeol laughs.  
  
“Jongin,” he says, but Jongin shifts on his cock and frowns.  
  
“Please don’t hate me,” he says. “I’m sorry I was so needy but I really want to be your mate! I can wait if you’re not ready! But...please...don’t hate me.”  
  
Chanyeol kisses him again. So fucking adorable. “Jongin, I don’t hate you. Didn’t I just say I was falling in love with you? I just really...I want to court you the right way.  
  
Jongin pouts, but doesn’t protest further. Instead, he snuggles into Chanyeol’s shoulder, Chanyeol’s knot still inside him, and after a long period of silence, they both fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He brings Jongin on a picnic later that week when they’ve both finished classes. It’s probably too cold for a picnic but neither of them complain, since Chanyeol makes a mean sandwich. There’s lots of kissing and cuddling and Chanyeol scent-marks Jongin with his pheromones just for the heck of it, even though he knows Jongin only lives with betas and other omegas. Jongin loves it, though, so Chanyeol doesn’t feel so sheepish.  
  
The next date they go on is a few days later, out to a fancy restaurant. They nearly miss their reservation because Jongin’s pheromones suddenly spike when Chanyeol shows up at his house in a nice suit. They have to spray a little extra cologne on a very embarrassed Jongin to cover up his scent so that no other alphas try to get to the unmarked omega. The dinner itself, though, is nice, and Chanyeol discovers that Jongin loves steak and really loves ice cream. Their goodnight kiss at Jongin’s door lasts so long that Junmyeon has to break them up, telling Chanyeol that he has to claim Jongin before he can monopolize his nights. Jongin’s look of longing as Junmyeon drags him inside has Chanyeol seriously considering just sinking his teeth into Jongin’s gorgeous neck. But he doesn’t.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their next date is at a club. Jongin loves to dance and Chanyeol enjoys meeting new people and watching Jongin dance, so it seemed like a reasonable choice. Chanyeol heads over to the bar to grab them some tonic waters - they decided tonight would be alcohol free - while Jongin heads for the second storey dance floor.  
  
Chanyeol can smell it before he sees it, registering the scent of his future mate’s fear above all else. It’s a dull scent, but suddenly it’s the only thing in Chanyeol’s mind. He  _has_  to find Jongin.  
  
He abandons the bar, pushing through crowds of sweaty alphas and betas and the occasional omega to find Jongin. He should have thought about it earlier - of the few omegas that come here, Jongin is clearly the most gorgeous and therefore will be devoured like a piece of meat without an alpha to protect him. His decision not to bite Jongin right away is coming right back to bite  _him_  in the ass.  
  
Chanyeol makes it to the stairs, frantically pushing past all the people. “Jongin!” he cries, “Jongin, where are you?” but his shouts go unheard. He smells him stronger now, the fear intensifying, and Chanyeol can do nothing but follow his nose.  
  
And then, as the scent’s intensity spikes, that’s when Chanyeol finally sees Jongin, fighting to stop himself from baring his neck to a gorgeous but clearly overbearing alpha who’s nuzzling at Jongin’s shoulder. The alpha’s grinding up against Jongin, hands gripping his hips, but Jongin’s terrified and Chanyeol can see it in addition to smelling it now.  
  
He darts forward, snarling menacingly at the alpha while pulling Jongin away. Jongin hides behind Chanyeol as Chanyeol snaps forward to confront the other alpha. “He’s  _mine_ ,” Chanyeol growls, and the other alpha bares his teeth. “Don’t you ever fucking touch him again.”  
  
“He’s not marked,” the alpha hisses.  
  
“He’s  _spoken for_ ,” Chanyeol barks, but the other alpha just laughs a horrible, cackling laugh that has Jongin gripping Chanyeol until his knuckles turn white.  
  
“Like that means anything,” he says. “But fine, dude, if you want him that fucking much just take him. Enjoy my scent on your fucking toy.” The alpha stalks off, presumably to find another omega to harass.  
  
“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin buries his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.  
  
“I was trying so hard,” Jongin said. “I thought nobody would notice me because you’re the only one who can smell me but he found me and he was being so  _alpha_  and I tried not to submit I tried I tried…”  
  
“God, I want to fucking kill that guy,” Chanyeol growls, hugging Jongin closer. “He didn’t touch you, did he? Or bite you?”  
  
“He touched me a little...scent-marked me. But he didn’t bite,” Jongin sighs. “Can we go home?”  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol replies. The scent of Jongin’s fear is subsiding and that is a success in Chanyeol’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they get back to Jongin’s house, Jongin doesn’t speak, instead he roves about the house picking up just about every pillow and blanket he can find and throwing them all on his bed. Chanyeol’s a bit baffled, watching his omega do something so mindlessly yet so deliberately.  
  
As soon as Jongin has finished accumulating his blanket nest, he sheds his clothes except for a t-shirt and boxers and climbs in, snuggling himself in the blankets.  
  
Chanyeol almost wants to laugh at how ridiculously cute it is, but instead he follows suit, discarding his clothes on Jongin’s floor and climbing in with his adorable future mate. He pulls Jongin close, happy that most of the other alpha’s scent has disappeared. He scent-marks Jongin like crazy, covering up all the disgusting smell of tanned leather with his own scent. Jongin’s pheromones start to increase slowly as he snuggles close to Chanyeol.  
  
“I love you so much,” Jongin says, kissing Chanyeol’s neck. “I’m so glad you imprinted on me.” His scent is getting so much stronger; what is this? “I’m glad I get to mate with you and not alphas who are going to treat me badly.” He kisses Chanyeol’s jaw and Chanyeol is suddenly filled with need.  
  
He flips Jongin over, climbing on top of him, unable to control the growl rumbling in his chest. He smells an intense burst of Jongin’s pheromones - that honey scent again, it’s almost like his omega is in heat - and he sees the spark of excitement in Jongin’s eyes as Jongin eagerly bares his neck.  
  
When he sinks his teeth ever so slowly into Jongin’s neck, he swears he tastes honey in Jongin’s blood, the scent is that strong. He embraces Jongin tightly as he laps up the blood and soothes the wound. But Jongin is whining with a little bit of pain and mostly pleasure, finally having been claimed by his alpha.  
  
“You marked me!” Jongin exclaims happily, running a hand through Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol smiles at him, kissing the adorable grin Jongin’s wearing.  
  
“Couldn’t help myself,” Chanyeol chuckles. “And besides, I can’t have other alphas thinking you’re up for grabs. You’re  _mine_.”  
  
“Of course I am,” Jongin says, wrapping himself and his mate up in blankets. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
